


Varia trained

by DearCat



Series: Tumblr Archive [25]
Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: BAMF Sawada Tsunayoshi, BAMF Xanxus, Gen, Protective Xanxus (Katekyou Hitman Reborn!), Xanxus as a parental figure
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-02
Updated: 2020-05-02
Packaged: 2021-03-02 09:14:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23968936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DearCat/pseuds/DearCat
Summary: it started as pettiness, as many things do in Xanxus' life, but the brat is easy to love and Varia Quality is difficult to find. Even if he had to train the brat himself.
Relationships: Sawada Tsunayoshi & Xanxus
Series: Tumblr Archive [25]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1533116
Comments: 18
Kudos: 698





	Varia trained

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy!

Xanxus has a bit of a soft spot for his tiny information broker. The Varia Commander found the little brat at his lowest point, he had been just recently defrosted and still in so much pain but unable to remain confined to his hospital bed.

Pride is a powerful motivator. As is paranoia. A moving target is, after all, harder to hit than a stationary one. 

Tsunayoshi had almost crashed into him, running from a pack of bullies. Admittedly, it had been a terrible first meeting. Xanxus had been furious and in pain and Tsunayoshi had been absolutely terrified. 

The Varia Commander had opened fire and scared Tsunayoshi so badly that the seal had started deteriorating. Just enough for a whisper of Sky Flames to pour out. It was either the fear or the gut wound.

It had been a mixture of good instincts and outright curiosity for Xanxus to find out just who he had inadvertently found. Tsunayoshi Sawada, son of Iemitsu Sawada and, unknowingly, Vongola Decimo. To be, at least. 

His first impulse had been to kill the brat, drop his body on a ditch and be done with it. Ironically, it was the seal on Sawada’s forehead that saved his life. After all, Vongola had betrayed them both. 

And Xanxus is just petty enough to want to steal the brat from under Iemitsu’s nose. By the time the man will find out, Tsunayoshi will be far more Xanxus’ brat than Iemitsu’s. So he had taken the kid back with him to the Varia Castle. 

Convincing Tsunayoshi to follow him had been pathetically easy. Show the brat some kindness and Tsunayoshi had been ready to walk into hell itself for Xanxus. And the assassin had trained him up. 

He had shown him how to fight, how to stand, how to command. Seeing the brat’s good instincts for diplomacy and alliances, he had sent him to Squalo. And when they realized just how easily the kid could get anybody to spill their life stories to him, they had sent him to Viper. 

Tsunayoshi is the greatest information broker most people will ever meet, second only to Viper. He’s unaffiliated, officially. But he’s Varia trained and that means something.

Watching all of that happen had been a point of pride to Xanxus. What the Wrath hadn’t expected was to get attached in return. 

But it is easy to love the brat. Especially when Tsunayoshi keeps trying his hardest just to make Xanxus proud. So Xanxus had seated the brat down and confessed. He hadn’t told him about Vongola and Iemitsu but he told him all about Xanxus’ petty plans. His efforts to leash Tsunayoshi to him.

He had been expecting many things, among them betrayed fury. He got forgiveness instead and for the first time, he was thankful for no selfish reasons that it had been him who found Tsunayoshi first. Timoteo would have eaten his brat alive and Tsunayoshi would have been grateful for it. 

So when the time came that the old man finally contacted Reborn to go out looking for Vongola’s Heir, Xanxus had turned around and called his information broker to him. 

The brat comes back with the same ease with which he disappears. They can all thank Viper for that. And Xanxus extends the folder to him. Tsunayoshi reads through it, face open in a way he only allows himself around Xanxus and his men these days. 

“Are you testing me, Xan?” Tsunayoshi wonders, almost hurt. 

“I want that information,” Xanxus says, assertively, and doesn’t let himself waver. This is his brat, yes. But Xanxus has been betrayed by family before. 

“You already have it,” his brat scoffs, dropping the file back in the desk between them. “What the fuck would you have me do? Stand in front of a mirror and exclaim in surprise?”

That gets Xanxus to sit straighter, “you already know." 

Tsunayoshi looks offended, "of course I do. What were you expecting?" 

"When were you going to tell me?” Xanxus demands, now getting angry. 

But the brat just rolls his eyes, waving Xanxus’ wrath away. “What you already know? I assumed you’d talk to me when you were ready, Xan. I don’t know if you noticed but you have a temper.”

“You little shit,” Xanxus snorts, mouth reluctantly turning up. “Don’t get cocky with me.”

Flipping him off, Tsunayoshi drops on his own chair. “Fuck off, Xan! You thought I’d betray you!” He points dramatically at Xanxus, “you broke my heart! You dickhead, I hope you know. Don’t lump me in with those assholes." 

"Those assholes,” Xanxus reminds him, “are fucking dangerous and currently hunting you down, shitty brat." 

"Uh hu,” Tsunayoshi nods and Xanxus would kick the shit out of him if he didn’t know that the brat actually knew to take this seriously. “The important thing here is that you now owe me two afternoons together, just the two of us. You owe me for doubting me, you know?" 

"Right,” Xanxus snorts. “I owe you shit, trash. If anything, you owe me for putting up with your bullshit. Get out of my office." 

And if Xanxus feels a little lighter after that, if he does indulge the brat a couple of afternoons… Well, nobody needs to know.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm thinking of starting an X27 drabble series with a/b/o dynamics. Do any of you know any good X27 in that category to read for inspiration?
> 
> Also, the second work of the WarSky/HomeSky series is done and due to be published next month. it's more of a crack cute one-shot. I'm working still on the multichap, we're somewhere on the 9k mark. 
> 
> I think that one will be somewhere around 64k, to be honest. 
> 
> My [tumblr.](https://dearcat1.tumblr.com)  
> My [twitter.](https://twitter.com/Faki74003842)


End file.
